Rogue's Christmas Surprise
by Maniac Productions
Summary: Remy has a surprise for Rogue, I wonder what it is?


**Hiya I'm Maniac Productions and enjoy...**

**Christmas Day:**

She sat in front of the fire playing with her white hair. She checked the clock it read _11:40 'only twenty minutes and this holiday would be over' _and then she so desperately wanted to throw it out the window, but she didn't. She hated this holiday not because she hates snow or the fact that almost everyone went home with their families, but the fact that this holiday reminded her she was alone. Other days of the year she didn't mind or really think about the fact that she was all alone, but this holiday always got to her. Her boyfriend (of 2years) says she's not all alone that she still has him, Kurt, Logan, and the other X-men, but he didn't understand even though he tried. She knew she had people she could talk to and spend time with, but her powers kept everyone on their toes. Everyone did it even if they didn't realize that they did it and that's why she felt alone. They would steer clear of her in the halls, they would move their plates an extra inch or two over so they didn't accidently hit her, they would even tense up if she exposed any skin except for face. Rogue sighed as the time changed to _11:41_. _'Grrr'_

"What ya' doin up so late Cherie?" Remy said yawning.

"Nothin' much Swamp Rat, What are ya' doin up soon?" Gambit sat down next to her and smiled. Rogue raised an eyebrow to him. '_Now what's he plannin?' _"Now what are ya' plannin, Swamp Rat?"

"What makes ya' think ah'm plannin' somethin'?" He desperately held back this excitement.

"Your grinnin' one of your evil grins, like the time ya' messed with mah bike." Rogue glared at her now laughing boyfriend.

"Oh, but Ah think ya will like dis surprise, Cherie." He smirked again '_Oh great he's gonna surprise meh_.' "Now don't look at meh like dat, Remy did say ya'd like de' surprise." She rolled her eyes at him. He toke her hand and stood her up along with him and he then pulled a small black box out of his pajama pocket.

"R-Remy" She started to stuttered the rest of her sentence, but he interrupted her.

"Anna-Marie Darkholme, will you marry dis red and black eyed x-man?" He waited for her to respond, but she just stood still in shock with her eyes wide staring at him. He stood up calling her any name he could think of. "Anna...Cherie…Roguey…Rogue?" She wasn't responding, and that wasn't good her being shocked usually got him punched, kicked, yelled at, slapped, wacked upside the head, and many other things. "Rogue, if ya' don't answer meh ah'm gettin that overly protective step-father of yours." Nothing _'Uh-oh, Ah think ah broke 'er'_ He shook her gently and that brought her mind back to the current situation.

"D-did ya' just pr-propose ta' meh?" She asked timidly and he nodded. She threw her arms around his neck, hugged him, and mumbled something in his shirt.

"Is dat a yes?" He asked with a smirk. She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Nah duh Rems." She laughed "Ah would love to marry ya Swamp Rat." He smiled before picking her up bridal style and swinging her as she laughed.

Meanwhile Logan was watching the whole thing smiling, but he'd never admit that to that cocky Cajun. Storm came up behind him and put her arm around his.

"What happened, Logan? Why is Gambit spinning Rogue around?" Storm looked questionably at her husband. "Are you smiling? I thought you didn't like Gambit being alone with Rogue."

"What happened is now I have a son-in-law. Yes I'm smiling even though I hate that boy. He makes Rogue happy so I'm happy, but I will kill that boy if he breaks her heart." Storm chuckled as she watches the happy couple.

**Five days later:**

Five days after Remy proposed and two days after everyone got back the professor called the X-men into his office for some important information. As everyone took their seat Rogue and Gambit sat on the couch next to the professor and both of them hiding their rings. Jean sat down next Scott when Rogue projected her excitement and then projected a ring. Jean used her telepathy to talk to Rogue.

'_Rogue, your projecting your thoughts.'_

'_Oh, whoops just don't tell anyone what ya' just saw ah want it to be a surprise…Wait what did ya' see?' _

'_The ring and tell Gambit that Kurt is not going to kill him for marrying you. He's projecting his thoughts rather loud and it's driving me crazy.' _Both girls snickered and got suspicious looks from everyone _'And congrats Rogue. I knew you two were meant from each other." _Jean smiled.

'_Thanks Jean.' _Rogue looked at Remy and told him he was projecting his thoughts to Jean and that Kurt and Logan aren't going to kill him.

"X-men, please settle down." Everyone quieted down and watched the professor. "Rogue has some news to share with us." Rogue stood up as all eyes turned towards her. Rogue toke in a deep breath.

"Ah'm getting married!" She shouted showing everyone her ring. Gambit put his arm around her waist as everyone came to congratulate the happy couple. Kurt came up behind Gambit and tapped him with tail. Gambit let go of Rogue and turned to see Kurt looking at him not angry, but not happy. Kurt put his hand on Gambit's shoulder and teleported him to the library. Gambit was about to saying something when Kurt interrupted him.

"You listen and listen good. Das ist meine Schwester, und wenn sie ihr weh Logan wird die letzte von lhrer probleme" Kurt said rather quikly

"Um" Gambit just stood there confused. "Could ya repeat dat in English mon ami?"

Kurt took in a deep breath and said "I said that is my sister and if you hurt her Logan will be the last of your problems. Got it?" Kurt had a murderous look in his eyes that no one had seen on him before.

"Oui, ah would never hurt her I love her." Kurt's eyes softened and he raised his hand to Gambit and he returned the hand shake.

"Then welcome to the family, Gambit." Kurt smiled at Gambit.

"Please call meh Remy. We are brothers after all" Kurt nodded and teleported them back to the professor's office.

"Where have ya'll been?" Rogue asked and looked at Kurt.

"A friendly chat with your brother, Cherie." Rogue wasn't convinced, but let it slide. Everyone gathered around the happy couple, again. Kitty was squealing with delight, Kurt was happy, Logan was even happy, Pyro was about to burst into laughter think about his woman chasing friend getting married, Colossus was smiling happily, and the professor approved the wedding to be held at the mansion.

**The wedding day:**

Rogue squirmed in front of the vanity mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress. Kitty walked into the room and looked at her best friend who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Rogue?" Kitty shouted running to her best friend's side. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Ah-Ah can't do it Kit. Ah just can't. What if ah lose control over mah power to touch or what if ah have another power surge or what if-" Kitty interrupted Rogue and looked her best friend in the eyes.

"You're Rogue! You've jumped out of the X-jet more than once, you've taken on apocalypse, you became my food taste tester, and you're afraid of getting married!" Kitty then started fixing Rogue's make-up and hair. "Now get up and get out there, IMEDETLY!" Rogue smiled at her friend and nodded. "Good."

Rogue began walking down the aisle with Logan. "You sure you want to do this, Stripes?"

"Yeah, Logan Ah'm sure." She smiled at her father figure he sighed "Don't worry if he ever gets outta line you can fulfill your threat of turnin him into Gumbo." He snickered and gave her to the Cajun at the end of the aisle.

"Don't worry, Logan, I'll take good care of her." Logan knew he was being sincere for three reasons.

1: He called him Logan

2: He smelt his sincere

3: He knew what he would do if he wasn't sincere (and it wasn't pretty)

"You better Cajun." Logan Growled.

**Well please review :)**


End file.
